The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two
(hardcover) (paperback) |pages = 435 (hardcover) 338 (paperback) |year = June 1992 – February 1996, 2271 |stardate = 7004.1 – 7004.2 |ISBN = 0743406435 (hardcover) ISBN 0743406443 (paperback) (Kindle) |AB abridged = Yes |AB read by = Rene Auberjonois |AB publisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks |AB published = |AB runtime = 3 hours |AB ISBN = 0743520661 (cassette) ISBN 074352067X (CD) }} The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume Two is a Pocket TOS novel – the second novel in The Eugenics Wars series – written by Greg Cox. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . Summary ;From the book jacket :"A strange, violent period in your history." – Spock :''Many unanswered questions remain about the terrible Eugenics Wars that raged on Earth during the 1990s, an apocalyptic conflict that brought civilization to the brink of a new dark age. Centuries later, as James T. Kirk and the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|Starship ''Enterprise]] are forced to defend a colony of genetically enhanced humans against Klingon aggression and sabotage, Kirk must probe deeper into the past – and into the glory days of one of the greatest adversaries he has ever faced. :1992. Almost twenty years ago, Gary Seven and Roberta Lincoln, undercover operatives for an unknown alien civilization, failed to prevent the Chrysalis Project from creating an entire generation of supermen and women, genetically engineered to be stronger, smarter, and more resourceful than ordinary human beings. Now, at last, the children of Chrysalis have grown to adulthood, and are rapidly demonstrating that superior abilities spawn superior ambition. :Perhaps the most formidable of this new breed of supermen is the charismatic Khan Noonien Singh. Working behind the scenes of history as head of a vast global conspiracy, Khan's power soon stretches across a quarter of the planet, but that is only the beginning of his grand design. Determined to unite humanity beneath the enlightened rule of a genetic elite, Khan dreams of leading his fellow superhumans to complete and total domination of the world. :''But several of his gene-engineered brothers and sisters have equally grandiose visions for the future, visions that recognize no one but themselves as supreme ruler. Gary Seven and Roberta watch in horror as the children of Chrysalis wage a covert war against one another, threatening the safety of millions and the future of the entire world! :The Eugenics Wars: Volume Two is an earth-shattering thriller that reveals the secret history of the twentieth century – and the ultimate destiny of the tyrant known as Khan. Prologue Captain's log, stardate 7004.1 Chapter One Tuamoto Islands, French Polynesia, June 14, 1992 Chapter Two Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, The Punjab, India, July 10, 1992 Chapter Three Aegis Fine Books, Ltd., Charing Cross Road, London, United Kingdom, November 5, 1992 Chapter Four Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, November 6, 1992 Chapter Five Plexicorp Inc., San Francisco, California, United States of America, March 15, 1993 Chapter Six Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, June 14, 1993 Chapter Seven Captain's log, stardate 7004.2 Chapter Eight Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, June 14, 1993 Chapter Nine Isle of Arran, off the coast of Scotland, September 10, 1993 Chapter Ten Ajorra Caves, Maharashtra State, Central India, September 30, 1993 Chapter Eleven Vic's Lounge, Dunes Hotel & Casino, Las Vegas, Nevada, United States, October 1, 1993 Chapter Twelve Somewhere beneath the Mediterranean sea, February 7, 1994 Chapter Thirteen Isle of Arran, February 7, 1994 Chapter Fourteen Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, April 21, 1994 Chapter Fifteen Fort Cochise, Southeast Arizona, United States, August 16, 1994 Chapter Sixteen Palais des Nations, United Nations, Geneva, Switzerland, August 29, 1994 Chapter Seventeen Fort Cochise, Southeast Arizona, United States, August 29, 1994 Chapter Eighteen Chrysalis Island, October 2, 1994 Chapter Nineteen Waterloo International Train Terminal, London, United Kingdom, November 14, 1994 Chapter Twenty Fort Cochise, Southeast Arizona, United States, November 14, 1994 Chapter Twenty-One Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, March 17, 1995 Chapter Twenty-Two Chrysalis Island, September 5, 1995 Chapter Twenty-Three Isle of Arran, September 7, 1995 Chapter Twenty-Four Area 51, Nevada, United States, January 5, 1996 Chapter Twenty-Five Palace of the Great Khan, Chandigarh, India, January 10, 1996 Chapter Twenty-Six Hibernation Deck Alpha, DY-100 Prototype Sleeper Ship, High Earth Orbit, January 11, 1996 Chapter Twenty-Seven Area 51, Nevada, United States, January 20, 1996 Chapter Twenty-Eight Isle of Arran, February 2, 1996 Epilogue Captain's log, stardate 7004.2 Memorable quotes " Tis not too late to seek a new world… to strive, to seek, to find… and not to yield." : - Khan Noonien Singh, his last thoughts as he goes into stasis aboard the SS Botany Bay Background information * In determining how to tackle the question of the nature of the Eugenics Wars, and, particularly, how to reconcile it with real-world history, author Greg Cox knew that there were two options: "ignore history as we know it, and describe an all-out, apocalyptic conflict … or … depict the EW as this huge global conspiracy, the true nature of which did not become known to the general public until generations later." With both Cox and Pocket editor John Ordover agreeing that the second was the better option, Cox noted that this also helped explain the depiction of Los Angeles in , and worked to his strengths: "There are authors out there who could write a great -esque, all-out global war novel, but I'm not sure I'm one of them. The whole secret war idea appealed to me more.. ( ) * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * This novel features 20th century characters introduced in (Khan Noonien Singh, Gary Seven, Roberta Lincoln, Isis and Joaquin), (Dr. Nichols and Madelaine), (Clare Raymond and Sonny Clemonds), (Jeff Carlson), and (Shannon O'Donnel, Rain Robinson, , Butch, and Dunbar). Cover gallery File:The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 - audiobook.jpg|Audiobook cover Characters 1990s: ;Khan Noonien Singh ;Gary Seven ;Roberta Lincoln ;Dr. Walter Nichols ;Joaquin ;Jeff Carlson ;Shannon O'Donnel ;Jackson Roykirk ;Lt. Shaun Christopher ;Vasily Hunyadi ;Dr. Alberto Gomez ;Elijah Jugurtha Amin ;General Randall "Hawkeye" Morrison ;Brother Arcturus ;Chen Tiejun ;Suzette Ling ;Vishwa Patil ;Ament ;Clare Raymond ;Dr. Phoolan Dhasal ;Dr. Donald Williams ;Guinan ;Madelaine ;Butch ; 2270: ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Leonard McCoy ;Montgomery Scott ;Hikaru Sulu ;Nyota Uhura ;Pavel Chekov ;Lieutenant Seth Lerner : security officer ;Martha Landon ;Koloth ;Korax ;Lieutenant K'rad ;Krevorr ;Lieutenant Macck ;Masako Clarke : genetically engineered Regent of the Paragon colony References ;Paragon colony : a colony of genetically engineered Humans ;Sycorax : a class K planet ;genetic engineering ; ; ;Roswell, New Mexico ;Project F ;Chrysalis Project ;Area 51 ;Groom Lake ;Plexicorp, Inc. ;Panspermic Church of First Contact ; ;Morning Star ;Army of Eternal Vigilance : The personal militia of General "Hawkeye" Morrison ; : A fine champagne enjoyed by Carlson ;Isis ;Jonathan Archer : someone who Kirk remembers for his disparaging remarks about the Vulcans, early in his career External link * |next = The Janus Gate: Present Tense |series2 = The Eugenics Wars |prev2 = The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume One |next2 = To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh }} de:Der Aufstieg und Fall des Khan Noonien Singh II fr:The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 Category:Novels Category:Audiobooks